The Great and Powerful Detective Duo
by ThePessimisticRainbow
Summary: After months without any work, Kirigiri finally found some cases at the town hall's secretly placed message board. Now, she and Naegi are ready to solve some mysteries...with much work, of course. AU told in Naegi's point of view.


You know, detective work seems to be getting harder and harder to find these days. Everyone relies on the police to help with mysteries. No one asks the real professionals for any help. Not to say that the police aren't capable of solving a murder mystery or simply retrieving a valuable missing item for someone, but there are very skilled official detectives out there who could bring better assistance.

One of the people is Kyoko Kirigiri, practically a born detective. She's been holding a small detective business for about five months now with her only cases revolving around...actually, I don't recall her having any cases. I only remember her sitting in her small little apartment, looking through dozens of papers for a case that hasn't already been finished or taken. I wonder if she's still doing that...I'll go check.

* * *

I look through the window of the front door to her apartment. I see Kirigiri at her desk, flipping through different files. Yup! She's still there, fiddling with a bunch of papers, though a slight grin appears on her face. Has she finally found something? God, that would be a miracle. I decide to go inside without knocking. She told me I'm always welcome to come in, and I've arrived so many times unplanned that it isn't much of a surprise anymore.

I walk inside and take off my shoes and hoodie. She notices me, and turns around, her hand placed under her chin. "Hello, Naegi-kun. Do you have any important information you'd like to share with me?" she asks me. I feel slightly taken aback by her question. Kirigiri always has a way of making people feel a little bit uncomfortable talking to her. It's like your being interrogated.

"Er, no. Not exactly. I just suspected you found something important," I tell her, smiling awkwardly.

She smiles back at me. "So you have a talent for sensing when's something important now? I guess I made a good choice while picking an assistant, then," she chuckles.

Yeah, I'm her assistant, and I'm still having a hard time believing it. I don't really have anything that I'm super duper good at. Of course, I have my small talents, but I can never seems to expand them. I like to think that I was chosen because I was probably the most positive person in the group she was selecting from, but others tell me it was just plain old luck. They're probably right, but can you blame me for thinking otherwise?

"Hehe, yeah," I continue, "So, _did_ anything important happen? It'd be cool to know that I'm right."

"Actually, yes. I do. I was in town earlier looking for cases, and I found many that weren't taken yet."

"Really?! That's great! How'd you find them?"

"There's some sort of message board for people with 'undesirable' cases which may not be the best bet in terms of the people we'll be working with, but it's something."

"Message boards for cases? I didn't think there was any such thing."

"I didn't either. It was in the storage compartment of the town hall. Apparently, people are very secretive about it, but an employee there let me see it after I told him I was a professional."

"So, are the cases there worth the job?"

"There are definitely some that could earn us quality furniture for both out houses, however questionable the case itself is. I already notified one person that we'd help them. Here's what was on the message board."

She holds up a card with some sort of carillon on the front, with two gargoyles climbing around it. Odd, but slightly intriguing. I take the card out of Kirigiri's hand and open it up. Inside is a long note. It reads:

_Dear Anybody Willing to Help,_

_I live and work in a large estate where servants and guards were once plentiful. Now, we have only a dozen left. Just a few months ago, people started leaving without warning. They always leave a note on the front door, and disappear without a trace. A person leaves at least every week. It makes me feel uncomfortable sleeping in my quarters. Is there a threat? Do I live in the same house as a murderer? I would ask the head of the estate, but I don't want to be rude in anyway. Please, help. I can barely rest knowing something might be wrong. If you decide to assist me, call this number: __(033) 241-8424._

___ Sincerely,_

___ Worried._

"Workers disappearing from an estate? Sounds like a fair case to me," I say, handing the card back to her.

"Yes, it does, though we have to be extra careful with this one. When I called, it sounded like this 'worried' person didn't tell anyone else that he set out for help. He told us to go through the estate's back door."

"Alrighty then," I tell her scratching my head, "I should probably get going now though. Should I come back here tomorrow?"

"Yes. Nine A.M. sharp, please."

"Okay," I conclude, putting my shoes and hoodie back on, "See you tomorrow, Kirigiri-chan."

"Bye, Naegi," she ends, closing the door for me as I walk out.

* * *

Woohoo! Finally, a case. We found some work. Trust me, I was trying real hard to cover up my excitement back there. I can't believe I didn't burst with enthusiasm and embarrass myself back there. If Kirigiri and I succeed, we probably will get some publicity. I could see us becoming a great and powerful detective duo. Like I said just a minute ago, woohoo!

**A/N- Okay, writing DR characters is harder than I thought. I'm sorry if Naegi and Kirigiri are horribly OOC, and if they're not...well, that's good. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
